The present invention relates to an improved pipe size measuring tool and more particularly to an improved light-weight, manually usable pipe size and identification measuring tool for quickly determining the size and thus identify the type of pipe, especially in a cramped space, such as irrigating piping, already in the ground. The “size” of a pipe measured by the present invention normally differs from the actual or true diameter of that pipe.
Presently, in order to determine the size and type of a pipe, especially installed irrigation pipe, i.e., its diameter and circumference, a piece of string is wrapped around the pipe, measured, and then reference is made to a chart to determine what circumference matches up with what type and size of pipe. Alternatively, a flexible tape measure is wrapped around the pipe to measure it and the same steps when using the string are followed.
Such methods are cumbersome and time consuming. Presently if a pipe is buried or only partially exposed, such as irrigating pipe in the ground, a section must be fully exposed before its size can be determined using existing methods. Also, unless the charts are available in the field, where the pipe is, the true dimensions will not determine the size of the pipe. Furthermore, if a pipe is in an out of the way place, such as inside a building adjacent to a wall, or in a deep ditch or trench, the difficulties of measuring the pipe are magnified enormously. Similar awkward and time consuming methods are currently used to measure and identify the size and type of pipe.
Each industry uses different classes and schedules of pipe and pipe material, including copper tubing. Plumbers may use ABS, galvanized steel, copper tubing and other plastic piping; electricians may use EMT conduit, rigid conduit, PVC conduit and galvanized steel conduit; and irrigation contractors may use PVC, copper tubing, galvanized steel or polyethylene (PE) pipe. Each type of pipe of conduit has its own sets of dimensions. Measuring the actual outside diameter will not provide information as to the nominal sizes of the pipe involved. Like the use of the string to measure the actual outside diameter, the user then had to go to charts to determine the size of the pipe and any fittings needed.